


A Mishen's Kilveh

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Keith doesn't know sex stuff, M/M, Punishment, The butt plug is actually a dildo, Two Galran words I made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Kolivan has some special punishments for Keith. They're very private.
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Mishen's Kilveh

Keith stretched once he got off the Blade of Marmora’s new stealth shuttle. Apparently, the word “stealth” in Galran actually meant “too small to stand in” in English. It was torture, but at least they got some new info about a planet the Empire was about to invade. Knowledge or death, after all.

“Daddy,” Keith called after Kolivan, “I’m sore!”

Silence.

Keith stopped stretching and looked around. Everyone was looking at him, including Kolivan, with a shocked face. Did he say something wrong?

“What? Human bodies can’t lay still for that long. I’m stiff.”

“Keith! My quarters! Now!” Kolivan rarely showed emotions, much less yell at anyone. Or order anyone to his room.

Whatever. Keith just shrugged and went that way.

* * *

“What do you think you were doing, baby? Calling me ‘daddy’ in front of the others like that. You know they can’t see me like _that_.”

Keith was over Kolivan’s knee. This was supposed to be bad, but...Keith actually liked this. Everytime Daddy’s hand came down on his ass, he felt his dick twitch. It was even starting to drip as he drooled.

“Are you listening to me? _Kliveh!_ ” A hard smack! “What is that? Did you mark me as your territory?” Did Keith cum? He was in for it now! 

“You are my territory, _kliveh_ !” Kolivan yelled as he pushed Keith to the ground. “It seems you enjoy being punished. I’ll have to come up with a new strategy. For now, you’ll have to clean up your mess. Lick it, _kliveh_.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Keith righted himself and licked his cum off Kolivan’s boot.

He could hit buttons too. He knew what he wanted--what they both wanted. Calling him ‘daddy’ earlier wasn’t an accident.

“You still think you can get away with so much just because you’re my _maishen_? I suppose I can give you one last gift. It’ll help you on your next mission.”

Keith looked up when he was done with the boot. The smirk on Kolivan’s face terrified and excited him.

_A good daddy._

“Come here, _maishen_. I want you in my lap.” Keith obeyed and slid onto his daddy’s lap. Maybe he would finally get the butt plug out. He’d been ordered to keep it in since before the mission.

“Are you nice and stretched?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good, _kliveh_.

Kolivan played with it, mostly wanting to hear Keith’s desperate whines, but also making sure he wasn’t lying. Keith had a habit of doing that.

“Hmm, very good. Just enough that you won’t be hurt too badly.”

Kolivan slowly-- painfully so-- pulled the thick plug out. It was long too, which made it harder to wait. Keith wasn’t that dumb. He knew Kolivan was doing it to make Keith hard again. And it was working.

“ _Kliveh_ , you did a good job with your lube. I suppose you can have a reward.”

Kolivan lifted Keith and rested his entrance on the others impressively thick cock. It always turned Keith into an incoherent mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Kilveh- Like when you call your SO "baby"  
> Mishen- Between 'sweetheart' and ' lover'  
> Not that Keith knows these.


End file.
